Noche de tormenta
by Candice Grandchester
Summary: Candy y Terry viven una apasionada noche en sus vacaciones de Escocia..  Es mi primer fanfic, no sean muy malas conmigo! xDD


En el colegio San Pablo han cambiado tantas cosas que no sabría por donde empezar.. Pero sobretodo me ha cambiado a mí ...o bueno.. a nosotros..y todo gracias a ese bendito viaje!

Hace dos semanas que hemos vuelto de nuestras vacaciones en Escocia y parece que hayan pasado años...Terry... aún noto el calor de tu piel junto a la mía...

**Escocia, vacaciones del colegio San Pablo

Terry y yo soliamos vernos a medio día despues de la comida y ibamos juntos a pasear, hablábamos.. había ya tantas miradas entre nosotros que era imposible no electrizarse en cada una de ellas. Sobretodo por parte de Terry, tenia un brillo especial cada vez que me miraba...

De repente, Terry me propuso ir a cabalgar a caballo (yo ya había perdido el miedo, todo gracias a él)

Notaba que Terry me miraba distinto, en sus ojos había un brillo que no había visto nunca..

Al momento de buscar a su caballo, me pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me alzó para subirme en este, y el se puso detrás mío..muy cerca..

Cada vez que el caballo galopaba podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar contra el mío, su pecho..que bién olía! Me hubiera querido fundir en ese aroma a madera, a narcisos...y sin querer me fuí apoyando más y más en él...

Terry me apretó más contra él y me susurro cerca el oído mi nombre y de repente noté que una de sus manos me acariciaba la cintura por la que me tenia agarrada.. y ahí quise morir..

Y en ese momento, empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, y una y otra y más y más... hasta que empezó a diluviar (Maldita lluvia!) y Terry sugirió volver a su finca que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estabamos paseando.

Cuando entramos a la cuadra, los dos estabamos empapados.

Al igual que me ayudó a subir encima de el caballo también me ayudó a bajar, pero de repente vi como se empezaba a sonrojar mirándome..

Y yo tan inocente no pensé que era porqué con la lluvia mi vestido dejaba muchas cosas a la vista que un hombre hubiera deseado ver..y más en un vestido blanco!

Terry: Candy..ven entra..te daré algo para que puedas secarte..y seguro que habrá algo para que puedas ponerte seco..

Tenía frío.. y eso que estabamos en pleno verano! Pero notaba que mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

Recorrímos un pasillo larguísimo con un montón de puertas hasta que llegamos al final.

Cuando Terry entró en la sala principal, vi como se empezaba a sacar su camisa y empezó a poner la chimenea. Juro que siempre recordar la imagen de el torso de Terry, tan musculoso mientras algunas gotas de lluvia le resbalaban sobre su piel y se calentaba cerca de el fuego.

Me acerqué a él y en un acto impulsivo, le abracé por detrás. Lo necesitaba...necesitaba tenerlo cerca mío..

Terry: Candy...  
>Candy: Lo siento Terry.. déjame estar así ..sólo un momento...<p>

Terry se giró hacia mí , me alzó la barbilla y me susurró al oído: "Candy antes he intentado abrirte mi corazón y quiero que lo sepas..te amo Candy..ya sé que tú aún añoras a Antohny pero si me das la oportunidad, juro que te haré olvidarlo..

Candy: Terry..

Terry paso una mano alrededor de mi cintura y la otra detrás de la nuca y me besó ..primero tiernamente..y después empezó a pedir paso con su lengua rebordeando el contorno de mis labios, mordiendome suavemente..

Se me escapó un leve gemido que hizo que Terry me apretara mucho más contra su cuerpo. Noté como su miembro erecto me rozaba a través de su pantalón, y mi vestido me empezaba a molestar..

Pero Terry quería disfrutarme..me paso sus manos por debajo de mi vestido y me empezó a acariciar por encima de mis braguitas..yo cada vez estaba más humeda y quería sentirlo más...

Me bajó las braguitas hasta que cayeron al suelo y me empezó a acariciar y a penetrar con sus dedos humedos..

La hoguera estaba con un buen fuego y ahí delante nosotros dos, besándonos, acariciándonos, mientras fuera caía la peor tormenta que he oido en mi vida..

Terry me empezó a desabrochar el vestido muy lentamente, observándome, hasta que el vestido cayó al suelo y de ahí le siguió mi sujetador..me abrazó y me empezó a besar el cuello susurrándome que me amaba..

Me tumbé en el sofá que había delante de la chimenea y le mostré todo mi ser..me desaté mis dos coletas rubias y mi pelo cayó en una cascada encima mis pechos.

Terry: Eres tan hermosa.. no sabes cuanto he deseado este momento...

Terry se empezó a desabrochar su pantalón y se sacó tambien el boxer que llebaba.. dios mío..era como un diós frente mío..y detrás ese fuego que ardía violento..

Se puso encima mío y me empezó a besar, empezó a bajar por mi cuello, por mis pechos..mis manos empezaron a acariciar su miembro erecto..quería disfrutar ese momento, quería que Terry gimiera para mi..

Terry: Oh Candy..dejame hacerte el amor...dejame hacerte mía...

Candy: Terry...no hay nada que desee más ahora mismo...soy tuya..

Terry paso sus manos por detras de mis gluteos y alzo un poco mis caderas, y ahí me empezó a rozar con su pene mi vagina, torturándome, deseándolo cada vez más y más..

Terry se puso a morder suavemente mis pezones y a relamerlos..yo me mordía el labio de puro placer y empecé a susurrar su nombre entre gemidos..

Entonces me empezó a penetrar suavemente, mientras me acariciaba todo el cuerpo y me besaba saboreando todo el interior de mi boca.

Los dos empezamos a mover las caderas al mismo son, era una danza tan sensual..cada roce de mis pechos contra su piel era tan excitante.. le rodeé con mis piernas su cintura y le mordisqueaba su oreja mientras le susurraba: "te amo Terry, te amo.."

En un momento me giró y Terry quedó tumbado en el sofá y yo sentada encima de él.

Le empecé a cabalgar, rozándome con él, notaba su miembro erecto dentro de mí .. me empecé a acariciar los senos y a jugar con mi cabello de un modo tan sensual que Terry no pudo contenerse más..y yo tampoco..empezamos a gemir como dos locos, notaba como mi vagina se contraía de pura excitación con su miembro..

El momento fue magico para los dos...Terry y yo tocamos el cielo juntos, gritando de placer.. y me desplomé encima suyo..notando como el corazón le latía a mil por hora...

Me susurró muy tiernamente: "Mi tarzán pecosa..ojalá haya más noches de tormenta así ...te amo..."

**Londres, colegio San Pablo, en la habitación de Candy

Siempre recordaremos ese día juntos..desde que nos hicimos pareja no hay momento que nos separemos (excepto en nuestras clases claro..)

Y de repente, se empezó a oir una tormenta lejana..así que..cojí mi cuerda, la enlacé con el arbol de enfrente mi balcón y llegué hasta la habitación de Terry. Ya me estaba esperando, con los brazos abiertos en el fondo de su habitación.

Terry: Sabía que vendrías..mi tarzán pecosa!

Y así revivimos nuestro gran momento, para siempre.

FIN


End file.
